Birthday Present
by sophiagreenfield
Summary: What makes an adequate birthday present for a drunken Ciel? One shot. Yaoi


Ciel lethargically traveled down the corridor, a bit intoxicated and stuffed full of birthday cake. His sixteenth birthday had been adequate, but that was to be expected since Sebastian had planned the celebration. However, Ciel would never admit his pleasure resulting from the party to Sebastian's face.

Drunkenly, Ciel finally stumbled into his bed chamber. Once within his room, the boy tried to undress himself, but failed; fumbling over buttons and bows too complicated for his intoxicated mind and fingers to handle. Giving up, but not admitting defeat, Ciel called for his butler to assist him.

Sebastian appeared with in the minute, and began to straighten out the problem. The boy babbled, disjointedly, as Sebastian began to work his way through his master's many layers of clothing, largely ignoring Ciel. However, Sebastian's progress was halted when the boy questioned 'Sebastian, where is that present you promised me today; the one you said you only could give me in private?'

The butler tried to use his demon wit to make an excuse, but his mind eluded him. He had only said it jokingly thinking it would be forgotten by the close of the night. However, that misconception had been a mistake; as his master looked at him expectantly, sardonically chuckling.

'Oh, Sebastian,' Ciel said slurring words, putting his arms around his butler's neck, 'don't give it too much thought.'

The teen than kissed Sebastian sloppily, and Sebastian, never one to pass down an opportunity, responded.

Hands traveled to places seldom touched, as buttons began to hinder want, and clothes began to serve no purpose. So buttons were ripped loose, falling to the floor in a rain of desire; and clothes were peeled off in such a fervor; resembling a starving man greedily peeling an orange, ready to taste the tangy juice.

The discarded rind of clothing lay a victim of unkempt desire, as the men stood reading the bodies of each other.

Ciel stood entranced by the other beings eyes, and slowly traced, with unsteady hands, the contours of the other being's face.

Sebastian stood enthralled by the boy's naked shoulders, and slowly, as if not to scare Ciel away, began to kiss the enthralling appendage of the body.

A soft moan escaped from Ciel, a new word spoken in a foreign language both men would soon master by the conclusion of the night. Sebastian took the moan as a sign and his kisses grew more heated as his tongue mapped a path, ascending Ciel's neck, his jaw line, and finally finding the hidden treasure of the boy's mouth.

Both sets of hands entangled themselves in the other's hair, undulating in a sensual accompaniment to the increasingly heated kiss.

Ciel's tongue made the first move, boldly appearing from the cavern of his mouth; tracing the lower lip of his partner pleading for entrance. Sebastian slowly opened his mouth allowing the tongue to enter, explore, and ravage to its desire.

After a few minutes; Sebastian broke away from the ravaging to allow his mouth to descend down the boy's slender neck, pale shoulders, and chest in a trail of kisses. Sebastian's mouth finally arrived at the wanted destination, the small bud of Ciel's hard nipple.

Ciel gasped as his partner's tongue began to trace small circles around the bud, but never touching the tip. Sebastian cold hand mirrored the same methodical movements as the tongue on the other nipple. Sebastian circled the bud countless times until the boy finally whisper breathily "please" not knowing what he was begging for, but Sebastian knew. And with a slight flick of his tongue and forefinger he brushed the ends of the nipples, and with that he almost drown Ciel in a jolt of endorphins.

Once again Ciel moaned, and Sebastian took the chance to push the naked boy on to the bed; straddling him. Recovering from the wave of pleasure, Ciel examined the naked man hovering over him. A wicked grin over took Ciel's face as he discovered the throbbing erection of the other man. Plotting to get his 'revenge' Ciel reversed the roles of the men, surprising Sebastian.

The boy stole a kiss from his partner before starting his journey downward. Exploring slowly with a series of kisses and licks. Detouring only to nip lightly on the hard rosy buds and quickly lick the navel, both of which resulted in faint moans.

Ciel's hand made it to the desired location first, lightly tracing up and down Sebastian's throbbing shaft; building anticipation. Sebastian tried to stifle pleas of 'Damn you', but many escaped. Smiling from the pleas, Ciel opened his partner's legs and traced the taunt inner thighs with his tongue.

This time soft moans scaped the lips of Sebastian, and Ciel sadistically chuckled as he blew on the tip of the erection. 'Damn' Sebastian hissed through guttural sounds, and Ciel satisfied with the response licked up the shaft to the very tip then took the full length in his mouth. Shivers ran threw his partner's body, as Ciel played on the tip with his tongue.

Ciel advanced no further as Sebastian, agitated with desire, once again reversed positions and topped the other being. Knowing he had won, Ciel stifled a chuckle and kissed Sebastian as a consolation prize.

The kiss deepened; almost wandering into the unwanted land of passion. However, stopping the unwanted exploration of love; the demon slyly began to open his master's legs, and play around the desired opening. Slowly and stealthily he inserted a frigidly slender finger. Ciel gasped with pleasured pain, as his butler began to methodically move his finger inside of him.

Soon the lone finger was joined by a slick second partner; which, was soon joined by a third.

Ciel was prepared, and Sebastian not awaiting a response or permission thrust in to his small counterpart. The boy gasped; for he had always enjoyed his pleasure spiked pain, and Sebastian's primitive thrusting was the perfect formula.

Pleasure built and waned, advancing both bodies to the climax of endorphins, as each thrust increased in speed and want. Moans grew in intensity and frequency; signaling the arrival to the wanted destination.

The demon shuttered; releasing in unison with his master; before collapsing onto of the boy from being drained from the need of the desire and shear exhaustion. Two emotions he had not experienced in a very long time.

'That...' Ciel whispered Sebastian's ear, 'was an adequate birthday present.'


End file.
